Romances of Sora
by cornholio4
Summary: A oneshot collection of various romances Sora has with various Disney and Square Enix. Suggestions and prompts welcome by PM.
1. Jasmine

**Consider this a remake of my story of Sora and the Girls of Disney and Square. I will be taking suggestions (will be giving credit to the authors whose ones I use) of Square, Kingdom Hearts and Disney girls. I am open to suggestions and idea of plots by PM. Though I am also open for AU ideas but not things like High School AUs (not a fan of the genre to be honest) but more of the AUs that the worlds are one big world or Sora grew up in a different one. I am also open to multiple chapters of the same girl.**

Sora had been a 14 year old boy from the Destiny Islands who had been recruited into being a bearer of the Keyblade because of his strong heart. He had gone on different adventures across different worlds.

His latest mission had brought him to the extremely hot Arabian kingdom of Agrabah where he was to act as a bodyguard to the kingdom's Princess Jasmine. He had arrived and the Sultan had greeted him and showed him to her room where he spotted the princess stroking the fur of her pet tiger Rajah.

The Sultan left them and was nervous as Princess jasmine looked his way with a bit of a glare and Rajah game a bit of a glare before Jasmine calmed her down.

"So you are the Key Bearer who has been sent to be my bodyguard? Because my father thinks that me being locked in the palace is not enough; that I need someone to act as my guard all the time now." Jasmine told him sighing getting up and walking up to him as Sora got a good look at her and was awestruck.

She was taller than him (despite the one year age difference), she was beautiful along with her black hair, her blue harem outfit and everything from her face to her posture showed confidence in herself.

Sora then walked up to her nervously about wanting to make a good first impression and ended up tripping over a small chair and ended up falling into Jasmine's waist he accidentally pushed her down to the floor.

Well that first impression was a complete disaster to him.

He then stammered out apologises as he got off and helped her up, he then began dusting him off but jasmine pushed his hands away. He saw that she was giggling with a hand to her face which had a big smile on it.

"I was expecting a silent stone cold warrior with little emotion so it's nice you are different Sora, hope we can be friends." Jasmine told him offering her hand to shake which Sora accepted.

Sora got to know her during his time there and far from the ice old stern princess he had thought she had looked like first when he first laid eyes on her; she was a warm kind girl who was fun to be around.

He was by her side the next time she was visited by a prince from a visiting kingdom; Jasmine none too happily explained to him that she was expected to choose one of them to be a suitor for her to marry. The prince was pretty snooty and stuck up with Sora tiring of the guy within the first five minutes of meeting him.

Jasmine was not too much better and she then excused him but the guy was insisting on continuing. "Sorry but Jasmine is quite busy at the moment so thank you for your time." Sora said going to the guy to escort him out of the room.

"Unhand me you miscreant; I wonder what circus you were kicked out of with your clothes." The guy snapped pushing Sora back as Jasmine walked up to him with a glare. He then continued on unaware of the danger he was currently in "I must say that you may need to find better help Princess Jasmine; throw this swine back to the street rats where he belongs..."

**SLAP!**

The prince was moaning holding as he was his sore cheek as he was then forced out by Jasmine. Sora laughed as Jasmine went to him apologising that he had to deal with that jerk as well. Sora told her that it was alright and complimented on her feistiness (Sora was stunned that he actually said that) but Jasmine smirked at the comment.

As he spent time with her Sora began realising how much he was growing to like her and wondered if he was falling in love with her. He began panicking in his head as he can't as he would only be setting himself up for disappointment.

She was not only a great beautiful girl but she was a Princess; the heir to her kingdom. He maybe a Key Bearer but he was pretty much just an island boy. In every area he saw himself as way out of her league.

As their friendship grew Jasmine began joking with him as well as making some flirtatious comments and laughing at the red cheeks of embarrassment that would appear with these comments.

It led to this one moment when they were together and their hands were together. He was embarrassed when he was noticed and immediately tried to let go but Jasmine's hand pretty much held on his. She then smirked and giggled at her expression.

She then proceeded to slowly walk closer to him and then proceeded to put a kiss on his cheek. Sora was even more embarrassed and he ended up saying "Jasmine, stuff like this could have given me the wrong impression that you like-like me?"

"Why would that be the wrong impression?" Jasmine asked simply and Sora was taken aback by the answer. "Why do you think I wouldn't like you like that? You are cute; you are sweet and positive plus super nice. You beat any potential suitors I had to deal with before." Jasmine replied and Sora was refusing to believe this was happening.

"But I am just an island boy who's out of your league." Sora replied and Jasmine gave a glare with her arms folded showing she did not believe it in the least. "Plus you are an amazing princess and one of the best girls I have ever met. Plus you have to marry another prince so it would never work out." Sora explained and Jasmine just sighed.

"Sora as friends can you honestly answer me this: do you like me like that?" Jasmine asked sincerely and Sora looked her in the eye and had to admit that he couldn't lie to her. He then after a minute ended up nodding and Jasmine smiled at that, "Well I feel the same way and that is all that matters. You think you are not good enough for me and I strongly disagree. We will work something about the suitor situation so what do you say?" Jasmine asked and Sora thought it over and came up with a decision.

While there was a part of himself that thought this was a mistake; the rest of him said go for it. He then ended up embracing Jasmine to his embarrassment and it was Jasmine who initiated their first kiss.


	2. Ariel

**Just to be clear I won't be doing any OCs. I have plans to do Shiki from the World Ends with You who was also in Dream Drop Distance. Let me tell you that you really need to get used to the gameplay of that which I am still trying to do, I have the Final Mix on the Switch and I am still trying to decide if playing with the Joy Cons or using normal controls work better for me.**

**So they casted the Ariel for the live action Little Mermaid and I know most of you may not be fans of the live action remakes and there was some backlash over this decision but I want to give her a chance.**

**Also this takes place in an AU where the Disney worlds are lands on the same world. Since typing that reminded me of Descendants let me say this again: rest in peace to Disney Channel actor Cameron Boyce, gone way too early. Regards and best wishes to his family and friends.**

Sora had come to this town on a mission from Master Yen Sid; he had been an island boy who was shown to have the power to summon forth a Keyblade. He was trained to use it in order to go around the world fighting the Darkness of the world including most prominently the Heartless.

He had come to this village to fight the infestation of the Heartless there as well as investigate monsters coming from the sea. He had taken out his Keyblade and made short work of it but noticed the villagers looking at him in fear.

"It's a Key Bearer..." muttered some in fear and some were glaring at him and Sora just sighed to himself as from some places this was to be expected. Since the Heartless were drawn to the Keyblade; the Bearers were sometimes known to be distrusted and feared.

He just waved to everyone with a smile as he went to find someplace to sit down; he then noticed a familiar chipper figure and was met with the beautiful redhead Ariel.

Princess Ariel was a teenage mermaid about his age who was a daughter of King Triton of the underwater kingdom of Atlantica. He had met her before when she saved his life form drowning and she ended up convincing her father to let her be use magic to be able to go on land as a human despite his dislike of both the world above the ocean as well as Key Bearers.

It helped when Sora using a spell that turned him into a merman ended up helping save their kingdom from the Heartless.

However a drawback from the spell was that Ariel was unable to speak so she used written language when she wanted to say something to him. Sora then gave her a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek as they had recently started going out.

However Ariel blinked when she had noticed that Sora was feeling a bit down despite how happy he was to see her. She motioned writing on her hand and Sora got a piece of paper and pencil for her to write on. Sora read what she had written:

**What's wrong, the people here judging you for holding the Keyblade?**

Sora gave a slight nod and Ariel was not happy about that as she continued to write on:

**Awful and after you saved them; maybe dad had a bit of a point about the above world.**

"Don't be like that Ariel, there is plenty of good people up here. Plus the people here are just scared of the Heartless being drawn to it." Sora replied to her and she gave him a smile while shaking her head.

**There are good people here; especially you. Plus the wonderful things everyone up here has made.**

Sora gave a slight nod of his head before thinking of something. Cheekily he then told her "so Ariel, are you feeling ticklish?" Ariel was taken aback and was embarrassed but Sora continued "jsut say anything if you don't want me to try."

Sora then ended up going to her sides and tickling over her black and blue dress with her laughing but with no sound coming out. This gained looks from passersby before Sora let go. Ariel gave a slight glare to him before snatching the pencil to keep writing:

**That was a dirty trick and you know it.**

"Sorry Ariel, just wanted to have some fun." Sora told her with a grin and Ariel rolled her eyes before giving him a smile back.

**You know you are extremely hard to stay mad at; you know that right?**

"I would say the same about you if only I could get mad at you." Sora told her offering a hand which she accepted eagerly. Then they went out to go out and enjoy the wildlife outside the village while hand in hand.

**Not as long as I was hoping for**, **I realised the beginning of this chapter was similar to the beginning of the last one so hopefully the next ones will have more variety. Also the inspiration for this chapter was the Witcher. Seriously... I am not a huge fan but I liked what I have seen of it. I have the Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, I have the Last Wish the first book in the series which inspired it and I do want to check out the Netflix series when it comes out. Also yes Sora serves as Eric in Ariel's story here and I remember there being another story similar to that but I am too lazy to bother looking it up again.**


	3. Yuffie Kisaragi

**I really wanted to do a Yuffie chapter because looking back at old Sora and the Girls of Disney and Square story there was a lack of actual Square characters. I only counted one I actually did Larxene and she was a Kingdom Hearts exclusive character! Plus I am interested in checking out the Final Fantasy VII remake next year (would that be Final Fantasy VII remake part 1 since they are remaking the game into a trilogy?).**

Yuffie Kisaragi was busy walking and jumping through the rooftops of buildings; she was looking behind her and saw that Sora was managing to barely catch up to her pleasure. The ninja girl smiled at her boyfriend while Sora was just glaring at her.

"Do you have to do this Yuffie? What if I am attacked from behind by Heartless and I have trouble fighting because I was too puffed out chasing after you?" Sora complained but Yuffie just gave him a cheeky smile. She had pretty much jumped at Sora from behind his back, tapping him on the shoulder and asking him to play a game where he ran to chase her.

"Don't be a sour sport Sora; this game keeps you on your toes and helps your reaction speed." Yuffie told Sora but Sora got enough time to recover that he went and caught her by the arm.

"Okay so you win Sora so what do you want as your prize; you can kiss me on the lips, you can make me pay for dinner on our next date or if you really want during the middle of the night you can have me sneak into someone's home and kill them in their sleep." Yuffie told him and his eyes widened at the last one. "Just kidding Sora; you are too much fun to mess around with." Yuffie said and Sora shook his head again.

Yuffie remembered when she first met Sora; he had barely managed to beat her friend Leon before passing out and when he regained consciousness they had properly met. When the adventure was done and he sealed the final Keyhole in Hollow Bastion; she was sad thinking she would never get to meet Sora again when the worlds returned to normal.

Thinking the barriers between them would make them meeting again impossible and she had grown to like the spiky haired boy.

Thankfully that was not the case when the Organisation XIII went forward in their plans and since then the worlds stopped being separate. She was thankful for that even if she was a bit puzzled about how all this worked.

Still it mean she get to meet people from all sorts of worlds; especially when she was busy restoring Radiant Garden with Cloud, Tifa, Aerith and Cid who were basically the friends she knew back on their homeworld. There was also Barret but he never really left their world when it was restored; he was too focused on his daughter and leading AVALANCHE.

She had really grown to adore the spiky haired boy and impressed by his fighting ability; she could never really beat him in the Olympic Coliseum tournament matches when they had fought. He had actually managed to take on Sephiroth twice and won.

She doubted she had any chance of SURVIVING a fight with Sephiroth on her own, let alone beating him singly handedly twice.

It showed that there was more to Sora than you would think at first glance.

Sora himself grew to really like Yuffie as well; while she could be annoying with her taunts at times. The fact that she was so energetic and lively made her a lot of fun to be around once you get past the annoyance of it all.

Sora and Yuffie then looked at eachother as they held their hands together, "So are you just going to look at me or are you actually going to kiss me?" Yuffie asked and Sora answered her with a kiss.

**Another shorter chapter than I hoped for but hopefully the future ones will be longer. This is what happens when I decide to start writing a chapter for a character without an actual scenario in mind. Actual scenarios help so keep that in mind with PM suggestions and prompts please.**


	4. Fa Mulan

**Glad to have done this as the Mulan chapter was supposed to be the next chapter of my Sora and the Girls of Disney and Square story. Well I have finally managed to write it so it was a long time coming, it was the lack of a plot idea that was doing me in for that and it led to the death of that story I guess. Good timing as they have not very long ago released that teaser trailer for the Mulan remake next year and I think it will be good if you are open to these live action remakes like I am but I know not a lot of you are.**

**I find it funny we got a teaser image of Mulan's actress in full costume before we even got a set photo of the Aladdin remake; how does that work when we get a teaser image for a movie before we even get any media for another movie by the same studio that is coming up first. So yes we finally have a chapter of the girl who has the highest body count in Disney history... That is no joke by the way, look it up. Yes a lot more people were to the female protagonist of an animated Disney movie than any of the actual Disney villains. Maybe we should be giving her a video game so we can play as her in action; wish they would start making more of video games based on the classic Disney films. One of my game fantasies is to have a fighting game of the Disney characters (I was thinking of just doing it for the Disney villains but that sounds better); how awesome would that be?**

Sora had gone to his girlfriend Fa Mulan's village to visit her family; it was a not very big village in China in her world the Land of Dragons. It was nice meeting her parents and learning about the traditions they had here in China. It was a lot to take in whenever he learned about the customs and how life worked in the worlds he had went to; especially since he had grown up on an island.

Mulan's parents were more than happy to meet Sora and saw him as a nice boy if a funny looking boy for his hairstyle and his clothes. They had told Sora how proud they were of Mulan helping to save China from not just the Huns but those monsters as well. Plus the honour of being awarded and honoured by the Emperor of China himself.

Mulan had told Sora of how she had wanted to bring honour to her family by marrying a suitable husband; but was unable to play the role of a perfect bride to be. That she had taken her father's place when she had gone out disguised as a boy; when they were enlisting males from each family to serve in the war against the Huns. Sora had remarked at how brave it was but Mulan had taken it in stride.

During dinner the question came up of who among the two was the better skilled at fighting and Mulan decided to challenge Sora to a mock duel just for fun without using his Keyblade or magic. Sora agreed and they had gotten wooden dummy practice swords to use.

They were skilled as they fought outside the lake and Sora was able to keep up with the fight against Mulan, he might not have been able to beat Riku when they used to have wooden sword fights against eachother but he had more practice with using his Keyblade to fight the Heartless and in the Olympic Coliseum.

Mulan's parents as they sparred for about fifteen minutes before Mulan managed to get the best of Sora, Sora then congratulated her and they shared a quick kiss. Mulan's parents smile and asked if they wanted to come back in and return to their food. They said they would as they began putting away the practice swords.

At the lake Mulan looked at her reflection in the water and was smiled at what she was seeing; she had managed to become a respected and skilled warrior hero of her country who had managed to bring honour and prestige to her family in her own way.

It was a great feeling to watch and see that her reflection now showed what she was inside.

**Another short chapter, so sorry about that. Hoping for more ideas by PMs please. Also to the guest reviewer but sorry if I do go back to the Prince of Enchancia story; I don't think it will be for a long while. Not only do I have writer's block on how to proceed but have little desire to continue it at the moment. Plus I am scared of going on due to the mixed reception of my decision to make the Sofia the First and Kingdom Hearts versions of the Disney characters separate and from different worlds.**


	5. Ariel & Jasmine

**My first time doing a story or chapter like this with a guy with more than one girl, been afraid to do it just in case it comes off as sexist or something. Tried my best so let me know what you think. Also here Ariel never got together with Eric and Jasmine was always just friends with Aladdin. The idea of trying this pairing came from Kingdom Hearts: Supreme Adventure by DJ Rodriquez.**

**Also I feel I want to do this again: Rest in Peace to the young Disney Channel star Cameron Boyce, it is especially tragic when we learn of deaths of those young as he was. I knew him from Jessie and the Descendants movies so best wishes to his friends and family.**

It had been a year and a half since Sora had defeated Xehanort for good and since then things had been relatively peaceful. He was mostly training, relaxing on his homeworld of Destiny Islands and visiting the various worlds he had gone to meeting up with his friends he had met up with during his various adventures as he had taken them to hang out at the Disney Castle. He was especially growing closer to Ariel who thanks to her dad was now able to assume a human form and Jasmine.

Sora was finding himself growing attached to them and his feelings towards the both of them were feeling like love. Jasmine was a beautiful girl who was not afraid to speak her mind, feisty and nonetheless kind and compassionate. Ariel was a beautiful redhead who was a joy to be around and was as excited to see and learn about the worlds as he was especially since all of her life she had only known the underwater world of Atlantica.

Sora was sorting out his feelings and planning on talking to the both of them about he was feeling. However it turned out that they were both feeling the same towards him and they both had been quicker on deciding to confess to him.

On the same day...

At the exact same time...

Understatement of the century would be to say things had been awkward after that moment, after letting them talk Sora admitted he had his own feelings developing towards them which had both of them feel happy and jealous at the same time. He then admitted that he was terrified of having to choose one of them and ruining his friendship with the other one.

They comforted him in his state and both decided they will give him the time that he needs and they will accept whatever decision he has made.

Things were still a bit tense after that and Sora's other friends when they were around could feel the tension especially after having been explained to them what was going on. Riku was the one who had enough and decided to just shout at the trio "why not just settle this by being with both of them!"

They were silent about it and Sora did not know how to react but the other two decided they wanted to discuss the idea. After seriously going over it and how it would even work they both decided they wanted to give it a go. Sora was not so sure but Ariel and Jasmine gave him a hug and both kissed one of his cheeks at the same time which caused him to melt.

They both giggled at the sight of Sora being the usual adorable dork he was despite being a brave strong warrior. The start of this relationship began after that as Sora decided he wanted to give it a try after that. Their friends and family were weirded out after finding out but gave their support.

Sora was dividing his time between them but both told him that they didn't want him to overextend himself trying to please both of them and asked he take it slowly. Plus there were still tension as they got used to it.

Ariel herself was still feeling some doubts feeling like Jasmine was the better girl in this relationship and Sora would understandable prefer Jasmine to her. She was lying on a chair and jumped when she saw Jasmine enter the room looking at her concerned.

"Everything alright Ariel?" Jasmine looked at her in concern; it was weird as they had been unwilling love rivals and were now friends who had the same boyfriend.

"Just feeling like I am the lesser girl out of the relationship." Ariel told her and Jasmine was bewildered at the answer. "Don't be too surprised Jasmine; you're amazing. Your beauty puts me to shame; you can have Sora in a mess with your playful flirting and you are more confident in yourself than I could ever hope to be." Ariel old her feeling like she was going to go into a rant but calmed down.

She sighed and admitted to her "you know when this started, when we both confessed to him... I really wanted to hate you because I was afraid Sora would choose you over me. But you are so kind and sweet you make it impossible of me to even dislike you; even if I did not like the attention you got from him. I hate that I wanted to hate you especially since you are so much better than me." Jasmine shook her head as she got Ariel up on her feet.

"You know how annoying it is whenever Sora doesn't think he deserves any of us?" Jasmine asked and Ariel an annoyed nod; Sora liked to put himself down as a not special island boy despite how kind he was and what he had accomplished. It was infuriating that he thought he was not worthy of their affection. "Well I think I might have to deal with the same nonsense from you." Jasmine told her and then was ready to go on a tangent.

"Ariel, you think too little of yourself; you are a pretty redhead and with how you are; you are fun to be around. When Sora told me of how he interacted with you when he visited your world and spending time with you was some of the most fun he had visiting a world; you wouldn't believe how jealous I was feeling." Jasmine admitted to her and Ariel was weirded out that Jasmine could feel jealous of her. "So don't look down at yourself because it's silly. We love Sora and he loves both of us, that's all that matters." Jasmine told her and Ariel have a smiled back feeling better about it.

They then noticed Sora wait the door awkwardly, "Sorry girls, I was looking for the both of you but I overhearing you talk about me and sorry about eavesdropping..." Sora admitted apologetically and they gave him a smile as they invited him in. "So you really think you are not as good as Jasmine, Ariel?" Sora asked concerned and Ariel told him not to worry about it. The feeling will not go away quickly but it helped to talk it over with Jasmine.

"Well I think I am lucky to have either of you girls..." Sora told Ariel but she just silenced him with a kiss to the lips which made him red faced for a second to their giggling.

"You think Sora will stop being the dork he is?" Jasmine asked with a whisper but Ariel shook her head, "Me neither but it means he is our dork." Jasmine replied and Ariel nodded as Sora found his voice again while saying he wanted to take them on a date to see the shopping places outside the castle.

**I keep forgetting to say this but anyone else wondering how the Maleficent: Mistress of Evil movie will turn out? There was that 'WTF is that attire' from the first teaser trailer and now as I can gleam from the latest trailer it will seem like the movie will be a contest between Maleficent and Phillip's mother over who can be the most mean overprotective mother figure to Aurora.**


	6. Shiki Misaki

**This is Shiki from The World Ends With You, a game that really needs you to get used to the control scheme. I own the Final Remix on my Nintendo Switch and I am getting used to it and trying to decide if using the joy cons or normal handheld mode are easier for me to use. I recommend watching the multi part review of the original game by Theherooftomorrow on YouTube.**

**Spoilers for the World Ends With You and Kingdom Hearts III.**

Sora had first met her when he was in the middle of the adventure where he was participating in his Keyblade Mark of Mastery Exam with Riku. She along with her friends and most notably Neku had appeared in Traverse Town. They had been taking part of something called the Reaper's Game.

Truth be told the first image that came to his head when he heard that was the image of playing chess against the Grim Reaper. He had met Santa Claus, Hercules and the other Greek Gods before so it would not be much of a stretch to him. The idea also came from a really old movie he had seen at the theatre that Scrooge McDuck had helped put together.

They talked to the group and told them that they were actually taken to a different world than the one form before. They were weirded out by this and accepted it; hanging around before they would have to be sent back.

Neku had grown closer to Kairi and Sora was growing closer to Shiki who was impressed by the clothes style of everyone. They had everything explained to them about this Reaper's Game:

Basically they had to go about this place called Shibuya fighting monsters called Noise and they had to complete certain tasks within 7 days along with their partner (apparently all players had to have a partner) and they are erased if they lost.

Sora was concerned and quite angry about it all, wondering who came up with this sick game but Shiki told him it was alright. She then noticed some rips in his jacket and had pretty much insisted on fixing it for him. He was impressed with the job and she admitted that she was into fashion and had talent as a seamstress.

As they grew closer Shiki admitted to him that she was jealous of her best friend Eri who had the fashion design talent; before she got into the Reaper's Game and they both had an argument which she felt guilty about especially due to her jealousy. She had stunned Sora when she had said that she wanted to be like her so bad that when she got into the Reaper's Game she had ended up transformed into her appearance.

Sora comforted her as she told him that she wished she could make it up to Eri but on their world they are unable to interact or be seen by people not playing the Reaper's Game unless in special stores. Sora told her that it was alright and he knew she could make it up to her.

When they departed they had a hard time saying goodbye; same for Neku and Kairi which amused Shiki as it seemed that starting out Neku was quite the introvert. That even with his friends he was not as open to making friends with people he just met like Sora was.

Sora told Shiki that he hopes that next time they met that he could get a chance to see the real her and she gave an appreciative smile.

Much later after that, after defeating Xehanort and disappearing thanks to overusing the power of Awakening he ended up reappearing in a new world.

He ended up reappearing in a new world in a busy shopping district and he ended up running into Neku to both of their surprise. Apparently he went to Shibuya which was where Neku and his friends came from.

He showed him around and he saw Neku look happy when he said that Kairi was alright (after he had to save her and fix time to do it but he didn't need to know that). He was excited to spot Shiki talking to a black haired girl in a black shirt, green jacket and white skirt holding a black stuffed animal.

He then made them jump by coming up to him and faced Shiki saying "Shiki, it's great to see you again!" Shiki it seemed didn't seem to recognise him but then saw the other girl facing him with a big smile of her own.

"Sora, it's great to see you again as well." The girl told her and Sora was sure he had not seen her before. However it clicked into place when the girl told Shiki "Eri this is Sora, the boy you grilled me for details about. Sora this is Eri."

This was Shiki as she actually looks with Eri. This would need to take some getting used to but he looked into the eyes of Shiki and knew this was the girl he got to know during that time.

"So this is the boy you told me about, the one you must have some big crush on?" Eri asked excited to the embarrassment of both Shiki and Sora. "Shiki, you didn't tell me how amazing his fashion sense is! This black and red jacket suits him and these gloves... You have to tell me everything as Shiki refused to tell me where she had met you when she was out of town." Eri told Sora gushing over his fashion but Sora just laughed.

While he waited for the others to find him again; he could now spend more time with Shiki and see her real self for the first time. She looked cute especially with the plush toy she had.

**Anyone seen the freaky looking Cats movie trailer? Something done with theatrical makeup should not be attempted to duplicate with CGI. Still there are more annoying cat people; like the cat archers that are a pain in the Secret of Mana (at least in the PS4 version which is the one I have).**

**Also yeah I admit pairing Neku and Kairi is kind of pairing the spares here. One more thing I am planning on doing more chapters for Ariel and Jasmine.**


	7. Ariel & Jasmine 2

**Another idea I had that I didn't want to come off as sexist. This is a sequel to the previous chapter with Ariel and Jasmine.**

It had been a few years since Sora had started his relationship with both Ariel and Jasmine (the three of them now in their early 20s) and the trio had managed to make it work. Sora had found a way to manage dates with both of them while finding time for himself; his girlfriends had always encouraged him to not overextend himself trying to please them both and he still needed plenty of time for himself.

It was a sunny Summer day in Twilight Town and Sora, Ariel and Jasmine had made plans together to spend some time with at the outdoor swimming pool. They had chosen early in the morning (not long after it had opened) so it would not be as busy yet.

Ariel came in out of the changing area in a purple bikini and went to a bench to pick up a large fishbowl that she had placed there before; which housed her best friend from home Flounder. She had to ask Scrooge McDuck (the pool was one of the establishments in Twilight Town that he owned) to make sure it was alright to bring Flounder to the pool (it was rare she got to visit a world or anywhere where she could bring one of her friends back home to it).

"Here you go Flounder, now you can go freely about the pool." Ariel told her friendly warming slowly putting the bowl underneath the water in the bowl to allow the excited Flounder to freely move about the pool. Ariel smiled at her friend and then saw Jasmine walk out of the changing area in her own blue bikini.

Jasmine walked up eachother and they both smiled at eachother, "I don't know about you but I worry when our boy sees us like it; his heart will not take it." Jasmine told Ariel with a smirk but she just shrugged her shoulders.

Ariel told her "well Sora has seen me like this many times back home; still having trouble understanding the modesty most worlds seem to have." Jasmine had accepted that Ariel had grown up in a mermaid world and had trouble why people looked at her differently (awestruck in some boy's cases) when she was in a bikini; but when Sora begun becoming red and adorably nervous at the sight of them like it she was happy enough to accept it.

"Might be rare for us to have these day outs when I end up taking my future responsibility as the next Sultana of Agrabah, a lot of work for me to day then." Jasmine told her friend with a sigh but Aril smirked.

"Looking forward to it." Ariel replied to Jasmine's shocked confusion, "With you busy running Agrabah during most of the day; that means Sora will be free most of the day to spend with me." Ariel clarified with a mocking gloat to a glare from Jasmine.

While being friends who shared the same boyfriend; they still had a sort of mock friendly rivalry going on. While they were friendly kind hearted woman they liked to play immature jokes on eachother from time to time.

This was one of those times.

Ariel sat down and started putting her legs in the pool to splash about and Jasmine had an idea as she slowly pushed Ariel into the water. Ariel was caught by surprised and ended up splashing into the water. Ariel got her head up and was glaring up at Jasmine who smirked at her while Flounder was laughing.

"What's the matter Ariel; you are in your element there..." Jasmine told her but was interrupted by Ariel taking her leg and had Ariel drag her into the pool. It was Ariel's turn to smirk at Jasmine taking some petty enjoyment at Jasmine splashing herself trying to catch herself before glaring at Ariel.

She then tried to chase after Ariel in the pool but was at a clear disadvantaged; even while in human form Ariel still spent most of her life underwater so she was able to swim pretty well. Jasmine however had little experience in water so she could not swim very well or very quickly; especially compared to Ariel.

"Can't catch me can you Jasmine? It's just like you said; I am in my element here." Ariel taunted Jasmine as she swam closer to Jasmine and begun splashing her way. They then noticed Sora (in a red shirt and trunks) shaking his head with a slight smile when he spotted them. Ariel helped Jasmine swim up to the edge of the pool to look up at Sora with a smile.

"Thought you two would be more mature than this." Sora told them with a shake of his head but they began mock glaring at him.

"So Sora who is basically a big kid is calling us immature? Such hypocrisy shall not be tolerated, should it Ariel?" Jasmine stated to Ariel who gave a nod. Then they gave him evil smirks which made him nervous as Jasmine told him "why don't you join us Sora before your girlfriends have to drag you in by your leg?"

Sora sighed but smiled as he then took off his shirt before jumping in; after waiting for Jasmine and Ariel swim away to give him room. He then got his head up and coughed before smiling at Ariel and Jasmine.

"Come swim this way Sora." Ariel told him taking his hand to start swimming with her but then was stopped by Jasmine grabbing onto his other hand.

"I am not so good a swimmer Sora so I think I will need you to help me." Jasmine told him and then she and Ariel began mocking glaring at eachother.

Sora however was growing concerned and he then began stammering that he didn't want them to start fighting with eachother over him but then Ariel and Jasmine started giggling with eachother. They then went closer to him and Jasmine told him "it's too easy and fun to mess with our oblivious idiot."

Sora then got his arms free as he began splashing them and the three were laughing while having a splashing contest. Flounder was watching before swimming in his own corner of the pool.


	8. Ariel & Jasmine 3

Time had passed since Sora had started his relationship with both Ariel and Jasmine and he had since gotten married to the both of them in two separate weddings. When he nervously proposed with the two separate rings he was blindsided by the two of them excitedly trying to hug him to death and kissing his cheek at the same time.

It took about ten minutes for Sora to recover from how red he was.

They had since moved into the palace at Agrabah and in the morning Sora woke up to notice Ariel was waking up while her arms around Sora in her side of the bed while his left arm was enveloping her and the right side and his right arm was where Jasmine was empty. Sora and Ariel woke up to see Jasmine looking at them with a smile having gotten dressed in her blue robe attire.

She had adopted it after been crowned the Sultana; Sora had been teased by Ariel and Jasmine claiming he will miss seeing her in her harem attire most of the time. Even after all this time winding up and embarrassing their husband was still a favourite pastime of theirs.

Her father had retired as the Sultan so she had now become the new Sultana with Sora as her consort. "Got up to get changed; I was going to wake you both up but you two were so cute embracing eachother that I dare not ruin it by waking you both up." Jasmine told the two when they were getting up.

"So you will be busy your majesty?" Sora asked getting up and taking Jasmine's hand to kiss while his wives giggled at how much of a dork he still was.

"I will be busy until at least early in the afternoon so I will see about being free after I am done with the duties for the morning." Jasmine told them and then said in Ariel's direction "He is all yours until then; just make sure he is still in one piece!" Sora gulped as Jasmine giggled and Ariel gave a smirk.

Sora then went to change out of his pyjamas into his normal clothes and Ariel went to change out of her nightgown into her light blue and black dress. After that Ariel went up to him slyly but then they heard childish yelling and Ariel sighed telling Sora "so looks like the children are up early as well."

They went out to see in the corridor Melody and Jay; the children Sora had with Ariel and Jasmine. Melody is the older one; the daughter Sora had with Ariel and Jay is the son Sora had with Jasmine. Ariel and Jasmine acted as the godmother's to eachother's child who they were welcomed as part of the family.

The two of them often got into sibling arguments, "Can I ask why you are yelling in the morning?" Sora asked as Jay pointed an accusatory finger at Melody who was giving a childish pout.

Ariel gave a look to her daughter silently asking for an explanation and Melody explained "I was just teasing Jay that he will still be needing me to look out for him when he is the Sultan. I don't see why a big sis's work is done just because he becomes a Sultan." Sora and Ariel shook their heads in amusement; Melody liked being the teasing overprotective older sister to Jay.

Ariel then asked Jay if he wanted to play a game to put his mind off it and he excitedly went to get the Monopoly game that was a wedding present from Scrooge McDuck. They remember whenever they played with Scrooge involved; Scrooge was more than happy to rant like his nephew if anyone tried to take the role of the banker away from him.

Scrooge did like playing the game and building a new fortune from square; when he was shown a Cheater's Edition of the game he pretty much used the box as a weapon against the person who brought it.

As they saw the two children go away Aril turned to look at Sora and told him "you know; I think Jay will definitely need Melody to look after him especially with all the girls that will be after him." Sora raised an eyebrow and Ariel giggled saying "he is your son after all so I don't doubt he will have his admirers after all."

The four of them began their game and lost track of time until Jasmine came in having finished her duties and was more than happy to join in when Jay ran up to her and asked her to come play. Plus asking if she could make Melody leave him alone.

Soon enough the 5 of them were engrossed in their family activity.

**Jay's name comes from Jafar's son from the Descendants movies funnily enough. Also why hasn't there been a Scrooge McDuck Monopoly game? Disney should definitely make one based on the current Ducktales cartoon. Also yes the Cheater's Edition exists and I own it; got it for Christmas last year.**

**Still looking for more chapter ideas by PM please. Let me just give you a list of those I don't want to do:**

**Kairi: not a fan of her personally.**

**Belle: she seems like she would be a more motherly figure to Sora.**

**Roxanne: she and Max belong to eachother and I accept no substitute.**


	9. Ariel 2

It had been three years since Sora's world had been overtaking by the Heartless; with his mother he had managed to escape through the portal that had appeared after he had discovered the Keyblade.

It was like one of the many worlds overtaken by the Heartless; people of these worlds that had managed to escape went to a world called Traverse Town. They had had built a community for them and any other refugees from taken worlds as those with the Keyblade like Sora are tasked with not only protecting this world form the Heartless but try and one day restore their worlds.

Sora was now at an all ages club in the town called the House of Mouse with his mother in the audience. The place was set up and hosted by Mickey Mouse; he had been the king by marriage of his kingdom on his world and now acted as Mayor of Traverse Town along with his wife Minnie.

Sora had met a girl his age called Ariel who was a mermaid on her world but along with her family was changed into humans thanks to magic provided by the court mage Donald Duck (for use on the creatures who could not walk on land). She was ecstatic as she had been fascinated by humans all her life though her father who was not fond of them had taken some time getting used to it.

Sora had met her and offered to help her get used to life on land and how it worked. They had grew closer until Sora decided to ask her out on a date she had accepted and soon they ended up getting started going out.

Their families were accepting even if Ariel's father King Triton needed some time to do so. Sora and Ariel swore that even when their worlds were restored they would find a way to go between their worlds and stay together.

Ariel was starting her best time as a singer at the House of Mouse and Sora was excited to see her in action. Sora and his mother's table were across from the table shared by Max Goof and his girlfriend Roxanne.

Max was pretty much Sora's best friend that he had in Traverse Town; his father Goofy served as Mickey's captain of the guard and so he worked as Sheriff of Traverse Town. Sora helped Ma when he first tried to ask out Roxanne and he did the same for him when Sora first asked out Ariel.

Sora was waiting in glee as the talking Microphone introduced Ariel and the lights went out; the stage light was shown as Ariel entered in her ocean patterned dress and Sora thought she looked break taking in it.

"He looks like you did at our first date." Roxanne told Max playfully pointing to Sora's expression and Max just huffed. Sora listened as Ariel sang with her beautiful voice a song called Part of Your World.

Sora was captivated and was clapping the hardest when the song was done and he then looked up the balcony to see the usual heckling elderly puppets up there. If they dared to heckle Ariel after her debut he will make sure they regret it.

The music started for her next song where she would be singing a cover of a song called Never Had a Dream Come True; however she then walked off the stage and to Sora's table. He was shocked as she smiled and extended a hand to him which made him nervous. Sora felt his mother encourage him along with the audience. Max and Roxanne decided to help give him the push by forcing him off his seat.

He glared at them for a second before finally allowing Ariel to take his hand and lead him to the stage where he was captivated by her singing so close to him.

A part of him wanted to be annoyed at her for doing this without telling him but with how Ariel is he found it near impossible to stay angry at her.

Still he honestly couldn't say that he wanted to change this moment at all.

**Want to do my 2****nd**** Jasmine chapter soon. This one was based on the Fables comic where the premise is that there is a town called Fabletown where secretly lives the fairy tale characters that ran away from their kingdoms when they were taken over by an empire led by a figure called the Adversary. They try to live their lives while trying to keep hidden from the Mundies (normal humans). Read some volumes on Comixology but I played on the PS4 the Telltales game Wolf Among Us which takes place before the comics. So yeah the first Ariel chapter is based on the Witcher and the second is based on Fables.**

**Big shout out to DJ Rodriquez who had his wedding special for Max and Roxanne and I don't see them with anyone else.**

**Please forgive me for being in a bit of a tangent or rant but whatever you think of the remakes Disney has been doing but at least they won't take one of their old live action shows and make a made for TV horror film based on it! Yeah I still have some strong feelings on the Banana Splits movie which was released digitally at least in the US and not here in the UK. Still debating with myself if I will actually check it out when the DVD or digital comes out here in the UK**


	10. Jasmine 2

**Consider this a sequel to the first Jasmine chapter. I will of course be looking for ideas of PMs for more Jasmine and Ariel ones; maybe even more of them with Sora together. Credit to DJ Rodriquez for the idea of this chapter so thanks very much.**

Sora had didn't think that when he was sent to be the bodyguard of Princess Jasmine that it would lead to them falling in love and ending up becoming engaged. It was crazy and he was sure that he was not worthy of the Princess who was as beautiful as she was kind, determined and confident but he could not deny what they both have felt towards eachother.

All his friends and family were supportive when he had told them of his intentions to propose to her. King Mickey as it turned out as the best person to talk to about it:

"_So you are a Key Bearer marrying a royal who you feel is completely out of your league? I pretty much understand better than anyone!_"

Once he had gathered the courage he had taken Jasmine aside and asked her the big question. She had the biggest smile as she enveloped him into a hug and gave him a kiss that only ended when they needed air.

Sora had said then that she didn't actually answer him with a yes or no; Jasmine shook her head with a smile saying it was obviously a yes and it was cute he was playing at being an even more naive dork than he usually is.

Sora didn't say anything after that about the fact that he was serious with the statement.

They had gotten married in a big ceremony and had now gone to their honeymoon. Sora had used Munny he saved to get a hotel suite for them on a world in a country called Hawaii. It was not a big suite and Sora had said when they entered "sorry it's not much Jasmine; you deserve more and have the royal accommodations you are used to..."

Jasmine silenced him with a finger to the mouth and a shake of her head, "A honeymoon is perfect with you is perfect no matter where we are Sora; I would be satisfied with a one room cabin in the jungle." Sora then joked that she should have told him that sooner and it would have saved him all that Munny.

They laughed after that and Jasmine told him "please don't ever change Sora; I have a surprise for you..." Jasmine told him going to another room to change.

Sora waited for her and was mesmerised when she went out in a red version of her usual harem attire; her hair tied back and a golden crown with some golden bands. It was something she saw in a dream where Jafar tried to make her his queen when he had the Genie but after some time she had the design in her head and thought she could use it.

She smirked as Sora was stunned speechless as she done a dance she had practiced when ended with her kissing her new husband on the lips. Afterwards he was staring at her in awe before finally saying her dancing and her outfit was incredible but it didn't fit her.

She batted and eye and Sora explained "well you look amazing as you always do Jasmine but you are kind and the outfit kind of makes you look a bit evil..." He looked nervous admitting it but Jasmine just smirked.

"Well it looks like you need to keep an eye on your bride to make sure she does not become a tyrant then." Jasmine told him before enveloping him with her arms and he followed suit. Sora silently commented that he doubted Jasmine was capable of being a tyrant if she tried. However he pushed those thoughts aside as he went back to kissing his bride.

**Lately I have been a TMNT mood as I got the first Color Classics volume of the original comics, got some toys of the latest ones and found where I had placed my DVD of Turtles Forever. True story when I was growing up a fan of the 2003 series; I had VHS of the original 80s show and being confused. You see I live in Britain and the 80s cartoon was called Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles but I guess after that they gave up that bizarre idea of censoring the word 'ninja'.**

**Any the Sonic the Hedgehog fans here because if you are then please read and review my Sonic: Fastest Thing Alive story.**


	11. Jasmine 3

Princess Jasmine of Agrabah was excited for her boyfriend the Key Bearer Sora to be coming over, he said that he would be coming over this day after spending the rest of his week taking care of Heartless in a new world. She couldn't wait for him to come over and hear his stories of this whole new world.

She grinned to herself when she heard the unmistakable sound of the Gummi Ship landing on the balcony. She eagerly went to the door of her room to greet Sora when she entered. She thought it was odd from the strange mutterings coming from the guards but didn't think it muttered.

Jasmine eagerly opened the door when it knocked and was concerned when she looked down to where Sora's height was. She looked down further and was shocked by the sight of a standing unhappy looking puppet that looked just like Sora. He then waved to her and said in Sora's voice he would explain.

He explained that the world had been one of humans and living puppets and there were a group of celebrity puppets called the Muppets. They had been turned into puppets thanks to Donald's spell that allowed them to blend in the worlds. Sora talked about how cute the puppet Heartless had been which made Jasmine chuckle.

However when they were done and Donald had casted the spell to return them to normal, it seemed Donald's magic staff had ended up malfunctioning and Sora remained in puppet form. Apparently he was stuck like this until Donald could get the spell and his staff fixed and it was bad timing for Merlin and Yen Sid to be away on journeys for the time being.

Jasmine looked at him oddly before grinning and taking the new puppet form of the boyfriend into her arms. She was relentless in teasing him about how cute and adorable he was like this to his annoyance.

Jasmine even joked that she was already taller than him as a human and now he was so short. She then playfully began tickling his felt cheeks and nose. It he was still human Jasmine was sure his cheeks would be so red. Shame so it was one drawback of this new form.

She went and kissed him on the lips and she could feel him kissing back. She smirked as she let go and told him "still felt the sparks between us, even with my lips kissing your felt ones."

Sora looked embarrassed and told him if felt odd kissing her with him like this. He then told him of how the Muppets leader Kermit the Frog told him of how before he had kissed a human actress named Selena Gomez and a human wrestler called Kelly Kelly and how his friend Ms Piggy had not been pleased at all.

"Now that I think about it, maybe you can sleep over Sora. It has been a long time since I went to bed with a stuffed toy." Jasmine told him pulling Sora into a deep hug giving a smirk as his face was pulled into her waist.

When she let him go Sora asked if she was done teasing him about this, "Are you kidding, I have not even started?" Jasmine told him and he just groaned. She chuckled and thought to herself how she would apologise to him about this later and make it up to him.

Until then she would have her fun.

**Okay so we recently got a new trailer for the Remind DLC, a new trailer for the Final Fantasy VII remake and did you hear about the new Halloween character for the Disney California park? Shelley Marie a sort of Anti-Princess. But one thing about the Muppets; does anyone else think Walter has been neglected since the Muppets Most Wanted? He didn't even get to be in that short lived new show that they had.**

**The main inspiration for this chapter was the episode Smile Time of Angel. I have the IDW hardcover of the comic adaptation of the episode that included other similar comics. I also vaguely remember a fanfic I read a long time ago where Buffy visited during the episode and acted a bit like Jasmine did in this chapter.**

Statler and Waldorf were in their balcony looking at the TV set up with a Xbox One and a copy of Kingdom Hearts III. "I think the stories of these games are drawn out, confusing and nonsensical." Statler stated.

"So not that much different from the Muppets Show right?" Waldorf replied and they shared a laugh together.


	12. Ariel 3

**Using similar ideas to a chapter from the Girls of Disney and Square story. Also sorry if it's still not that good or long as I struggle without clear ideas for a plot.**

**Sorry to the guest but at the moment I don't know when I will be doing another multi chapter Kingdom Hearts story (at the moment the only multi chapter stories I want to do are maybe some Spider-Man ones and my Sonic: Fastest Thing Alive story). Plus while I might try a harem story, I will say what I said before in that I don't want to do a pairing with Kairi. Sorry about that but these oneshots are the best I can do for Kingdom Hearts stories at the moment. Still looking for ideas for future chapters and who to use.**

Sora never thought he would have ever fallen in love with a Mermaid but he did and it had taken some getting used to. Ever since he and Princess Ariel of the Atlantica world had started going out and had their first kiss; he had been visiting her world as Merman and using Donald's spell she was coming with him to dry land so they can spend some time together as humans.

Not only that but thanks to using the spell she was able to become a Mermaid in other worlds as well. So he was able to take her to his home in the Destiny Islands with her becoming a mermaid to swim in the ocean there.

Right now he was watching Ariel in her mermaid form as she was swimming about in the bottom of the waterfall. "You know I once heard that half fish and half human creatures called Sirens use their singing voice to lure sailors to their doom." Sora told Ariel and she smiled back in response.

"So do you think that you are going to be lured to your doom?" Ariel asked and Sora smirked in response as he had gotten closer kneeling down to the edge of the waterfall.

"Being lured to the most amazing girl ever, I wouldn't mind if this was how I ended up dying." Sora replied and Ariel jumped up onto the edge of the waterfall so they were eye level.

They shared a kiss and Ariel took advantage of the moment to put her arms around his waist and then pulled him right into the water. Sora shrieked and once he had gotten to his feet he glared at a giggling Ariel. "Come on did you have to do that Ariel? It's not even noon and my clothes are all wet!" Sora complained and Ariel did not look sorry in the slightest.

"Okay Sora to make it up to you, why don't I give you your own personal concert. Any song request you want." Ariel told him after helping him out of the water. He sighed as he tried to move about tot dry himself and gave a nod. After about quarter of an hour of listening to her amazing voice Sora looked up to Ariel.

He loved Ariel but still wanted to pay her back for what had happened somehow. Then he had a thought that came to mind:

Was Ariel ticklish in the scales of her tail?

**Some inspiration came from the description of an oneshot talking about how mermaids can also be called sirens but I don't remember if I read it.**


	13. Elena Castillo Flores

**To the guest but I have pointed out before I don't want to use Kairi even a part of a harem story. Personal opinion but I don't think I will do a story with her with Sora; harem or otherwise. The only other non candidates like I said are Belle (due to the fact I can only see her as a motherly figure to Sora), Roxanne (I only see her and Max with each other and no one else) and now I think Elsa is someone I don't think will get a chapter for the same reasons as Belle. Though I can see her as a sister figure to Sora, especially if I do a chapter of Anna.**

Princess Elena Castillo Flores of Avalor had been hosting a gala with guests from around the different kingdoms. Her friend who had rescued her from the Amulet of Avalor; Princess Sofia of Enchancia was there along with her family and their royal sorcerer Cedric.

She was actually pleased that he had come; despite all the times he had tried to steal the Amulet and take over Enchancia; he did prove himself at the end.

Things had been going great: her grandparents; her sister Isabel, her cousin Esteban and her best friends Naomi, Gabe and Mateo were enjoying themselves along with her. Then things went wrong.

Small dark creatures had appeared and were scaring the guests; she quickly went to work using the Scepter of Light to cast Blaze against the creatures and Gabe wasted no time having the guard fight them as well as get the guests to safety.

However appeared at the door pretty much terrified her; with who it was she wished that it could have been anyone else behind it. She wished that it was Fiero or even Shuriki returning for this.

It was Maleficent; the infamous Dark Fairy and the Mistress of All Evil. She knew her from the fairy tales but never thought she could ever return. She said she was commanding her Heartless army (so that's must be what the monsters are called) and she was after the Scepter of Light.

However before she could try and face her suddenly a figure of a spiky haired weirdly dressed boy about her age came in and fought the Heartless creatures. She was amazed as he fought with his blade and went (seemingly without fear) to face Maleficent.

Maleficent seemed to know who he was and retreated with magic while having a scowl on her face. She went to greet and thank the young warrior only to look dumbfounded when she saw his blade was a giant key.

The boy was showered with praise and thanks from all guests; when King Roland asked if they could get his name, the boy introduced himself as Sora.

Pretty much everyone questioned him about his blade and he said it was a Keyblade; said it could allow him to fight the Heartless and he came here to fight Maleficent.

People were amazed that someone who was in his teens would actually set out to find and fight Maleficent (but the people at Avalor accepted it better as Elena was the one who wanted to set out herself to find and take care of Shuriki). The gala continued with Sora as a guest.

Elena was showing Sora the events there and in the fencing tournament they held Sora entered and actually tied with Elena in the finals. It was a close call and Elena only won by referee's decision.

After the gala was over Sora was invited to stay as a guest of the royal family; "I wonder how Maleficent came back anyway?" Esteban questioned with everyone giving worried glances but Sora spoke up.

"Well Flora, Fauna and Merryweather told me that she can return as long as remember her. That's how she came back after I defeated her the first time." Sora explained and everyone's eyes widened. Did he actually state he defeated Maleficent before?

Elena realised he had mentioned the three Fairies that ran Royal Prep that Sofia went to, she may have to question him about it later. For now she will enjoy getting to know her new friend and hope he could help her stop Maleficent before she could get her Scepter.

**Sorry this chapter is low on actual romance but it could be the start of something more between them. Plus this is something I realised with my Prince of Enchancia story (sorry it is still a long way away before I think I can continue it) but it would be confusing to factor the worlds of Sofia the First and Elena of Avalor into Kingdom Hearts. The best way is to say that the Disney characters from Sofia the First are different counterparts from the versions from Kingdom Hearts. The Everrealm is its own world with its own version of the Disney movies having happened here.**


	14. Jasmine 4

**To the guest: i don't hate Kairi i just dont think much of her or have a desire to us her.**

Sora had been taking his girlfriend Jasmine to various worlds he had visited; the latest one would be the one where he had met Woody and Buzz. Jasmine had been warned that they would be turned into toys but it was still shock to be turned into her new doll form. They were now teleported to the bedroom of the boy Andy where Woody and Buzz lived.

Woody, Buzz, Hamm and Rex were stunned to see Sora and introduced him to the other toys, Woody had quickly explained to Sora that Rex had told the rest of the toys about Sora but when he was talking about the two worlds that was split from this one they just assumed it was something from a game.

Rex was quick to excitedly go up to them shouting "guys, it's him! It's Yozora like I told you; look he brought his fiancé Lunafreya as well!" Jasmine was weirded out and then faced Sora silently asking for an explanation on why he just called them that but he just shrugged.

But they felt embarrassed about the fiancé comment.

A cowgirl doll walked up to them and said "are you sure they are who you think they are Rex? They don't look like the guys from your game and don't even look like they are form the same toyline!" Then the girl switched to a friendly face as she introduced herself as Jessie with Sora and Jasmine smiling as they introduced themselves.

They explained their kid Andy was at a hospital appointment so they could have a day out and Sora decided he wanted to have another look at Galaxy Toys. Sora helped show Jasmine the way but found it quite hard to navigate without being seen by the giant people.

It seemed that with this world restored, it was now a lot harder to go by with the world's normal people going around. The one occasion where it was easier when he had to worry about Heartless.

They had gotten to the store and Buzz, Woody and Jessie helped them get inside as it was closed for the day. Sora and Jasmine explored and Jasmine was in amazement at the giant Gigas mech toys there. Sora was bragging about how well he was piloting them and they saw other toys are the store coming to say hello.

There was a Robo Union robot toy asking if he wanted to duel with the Gigas and Julia the Dress Queen dolls coming up to Jasmine asking if she wanted to try on some dress accessories. Apparently on days where the stores were closed they liked to have fashion shows and games.

They even had a sports team where they played against the toys of Al's Toy Barn, their star players were a father and son team of a Gravity Belt Buzz and Zurg.

After getting to know the toys there Sora and Jasmine were sitting at the edge of the top floor overlooking the store like a balcony. "You see the blocks in my new form, looks like my muscles in toy form." Sora asked making some flexing motions but Jasmine shook her head.

"Looks like you are a now doll in both the literal and figurative sense." Sora told her with a grin to which she giggled. They looked down and were surprised at how big this view was as she was sure it would not be that great if they were normal humans in this world. Their small size made it look like they could fly around and it be just like a whole new world for the both of them.

**Jasmine's appearance is the classic Jasmine doll from the Disney Store. Wanted to do another chapter especially with this premise I had and now to plug a new oneshot I did pairing Sora with Mal from Descendants. As it came out here in the UK on Friday, I got my preordered from my local Game store (literally called game) my Sega Mega Drive Mini! Not only can I play the Sonic games it has (including some I remember from the Mega Drive collection for the 360) but has 2 Disney games. It can go with the Aladdin and Lion King game collection coming soon.**

**Couldn't think of a Verum Rex name for Lunafreya from Final Fantasy XV, just so you know Verum Rex in Kingdom Hearts was based on Nomura's original plans for Final Fantasy XV.**


	15. Ariel & Jasmine 4

Consider this a prequel to the last Ariel and Jasmine chapter I did

**Finally going back to this, let me say some of the things what I had been up to since my last update: I have been watching and enjoying the Watchmen TV show as it is coming out (not for the faint of heart I will warn you), I had been playing the Outer Worlds and today finished the story (already set for a sequel and I took every chance I could to go against the corrupt Board in the game) which is a great game that's quite funny, yesterday I got the Aladdin and Lion King Classic Games collection for my Nintendo Switch and so far liked that too. Thanks to the internet I knew of the infamous I Just Can't Wait To Be King level on Lion King so I used the jump in and play feature of this collection to go past it. I couldn't help but notice on the first level of Aladdin they were playing Prince Ali when shouldn't the level music be One Jump Ahead? Speaking of music on the Gameboy version of Lion King, I was seriously impressed of the rendition of the Circle of Life they had.**

It had been years since Sora had started his relationship with both Ariel and Jasmine and months after he had proposed to them both, with them excitedly showing their agreements to him. It was in the middle of their separate weddings. Sora had already married Ariel in a beautiful ceremony with his friends, family and Ariel's family attending with Jasmine as the Maid of Honour. It would be a few days until Sora's wedding to Jasmine where Ariel would play the Maid of Honour.

Right now they were at the Palace of Agrabah midday with the wedding preparations, with the three taking a small snap to rest themselves. They were peaceful as they were laying on a seat, Sora's head was rest on Jasmine's stomach and Ariel's head was resting on Sora stomach.

Jasmine smirked as she played with Sora's hair for a bit and thought Sora looked happier and peaceful than he could ever be like that. Shame this moment couldn't last forever and knew work had to be done. She then carefully picked up Sora's head and put him down once she was out of the position.

"Sorry about that Sora but there is still work to be done..." Jasmine told a disappointed Sora apologetically as she was about to help Sora up when Ariel's arms enveloped him in a tight hold. "Ariel, you think you could please let him go." Jasmine asked as it didn't look like Ariel wanted to set Sora free and Sora didn't even pretend to struggle out of her grip.

"I think I am quite comfortable here Jasmine, why don't you go handle the preparations while Sora can rest here with his wife." Ariel responded with a smirk and there was a tone of playful gloating in the voice of the usual cheerful kind redhead. Jasmine shook her head doing her best to look annoyed but can't help but give a little bit of a smile.

Ever since the Wedding, Ariel had been playfully teasing Jasmine that she was at the moment Sora's wife. It was the latest part of their mock rivalry by the two actual good friends who were both in love with the same Key Bearer. "Ariel, work has to be done for the wedding and I am sure Sora knows how important it all is considering it's his wedding as well." Jasmine told Ariel with a bit of a glare which Ariel returned.

It made Sora nervous which they noticed and Ariel let Sora go, even after all this time Sora had a hard time that the mock rivalry between them was a mock one. Sora was one to get worried if he thought his two loved ones were going to fight with eachother other or have a serious argument, It was one of those things about Sora that they would find adorable if it wasn't annoying for them, it was just like Sora thinking he was not worthy of either of their love.

After a second of Sora being told it was just a bit of playing around, they all shared a laugh. Ariel got up with Sora extending his hand to both of them which they both took with a smile. Then they went back to the preparations. It would take some time to getting used to the next state of this relationship but just like when it started, they would be ready.

**One more thing; earlier today I saw they released episodes of Season 3 of Elena of Avalor, last time I checked it had been some time since we have seen episodes since Season 2 ended. I checked out information on Wikipedia and TV tropes to see what happened and wow... I was not prepared for this...**


	16. Anna

**Saw Frozen II today and I liked it; I will have my authors at the end of the chapter. If you don't want to be spoiled (what little I say) then skip the author's note at the end.**

Sora had finally finished off Xehanort once and for all in his latest adventure but it caused him to disappear and he ended up on the world where he had met Elsa in their kingdom of Arendelle. They found him and once it was explained to them about what happened (but just the broad strokes of that in order to beat the ultimate bad guy he had to use a dangerous magic and it send him there) and that he was stuck there without the Gummi Ship.

It was a really nice place he found since he barely got to spend any time there; most of the time he spent in the snow looking for Elsa and in her Ice Palace.

Staying in the guest room he slowly got used to and the servants were nice; but most of the time he spent with Elsa, Anna and Olaf with their new friends Sven and Kristoff as well. He looked in awe whenever Elsa was having fun trying out her powers now and how it was not something she used from a wand or a Keyblade; she just had natural Ice magic.

Plus he especially liked being with Anna as she was brave (especially cool as she didn't have magic, a Keyblade or even any real weapons to protect herself with), pretty and seemed to be as fun loving as he was. They had enjoyed some chocolate cakes together and she had mischievously thrown a piece into her face. It led to a massive cake fight and even Elsa failed to keep back a laugh as she tried in vain to be as serious as she could when lecturing them.

As they spend more time with eachother they began to enjoy eachother's company for and as a spurn of the moment' in the hallways one night. They took their times saying goodnight; they both at the same time admitted their feelings for eachother; they stared at eachother for a minute and they then shared a kiss. It was an embarrassment to hear Elsa's cough and she was standing there with a hint of a smirk on her face. They awkwardly finished saying good night before going to their beds.

The next morning Sora and Anna arrived at breakfast first and they stared at eachother; "So about last night; do you think we are together? Not together as in you are going to propose but to say we are still together..." Anna asked holding out her hand uncertainly but Sora took it just as uncertainly.

They shared a smile and Sora said "will I am willing to try if you are." Then they let go as they saw Elsa walk through the door.

"So good morning and hope you are enjoying your first breakfast as a couple; you two lovebirds." Elsa said in a great cheerful as Sora and Anna just looked embarrassed again. "Kidding of course; joking aside I am happy with the both of you. I can see you are a good boy Sora and you have my blessing to date my sister; at least you are not going to propose to her on your first night together like her last boyfriend." Elsa told him as they both smiled but Anna cringed at the thought of the reminded of Hans.

"Wait Anna, your last boyfriend proposed to you on the first night?" Sora asked quite surprised and Elsa blinked and Anna looked down.

"You know Hans; the man you saw who had tried to kill me and turned into a giant ice wolf you slayed..." Elsa reminded him and Elsa saw Sora's eyes widen with shock and surprise. Elsa turned to Anna who was looking down at her breakfast as Elsa asked "you didn't tell him, did you?"

"Look, I told about how you freaked out yours powers went out of control when everyone saw it and... I didn't think he needed to know why you freaked out..." Anna explained sheepishly and Sora just laughed awkwardly. Anna joined in and then they smiled at eachother again.

Sora ducked when Elsa then threw a blast at Sora's head and Anna glared at her; "Sorry giving him a taste of what happened if he hurts you. I promise this will be the last of me playing the overprotective older sister." Elsa explained looking apologetically but Anna glared harsher as she then enveloped Sora into a protective hug which he struggled to get out making Elsa laugh.

"If you want Sora; we could have a go at sparring outside the Kingdom, see how your Keyblade fares against my powers." Elsa asked with a competitive smirk which he returned.

"Please don't make me go and spectate as I will have to choose between cheering for my sister or my new boyfriend." Anna said as they shared another laugh.

Elsa smiled to herself thinking this was an excuse to play about with her new friend and younger brother figure; well he might become her future brother in law.

**So they tried to market Into the Unknown as the Let It Go of the movie but it was just an okay song; some of the other songs were alright and two were funny (Olaf and Kristoff's songs). But the best one, easily my favourite and the one deserving to be the Let It Go of the movie was Show Yourself. Why wasn't that the one that got a cover in the credits?**

**Plus cool that Disney did a movie where the main villain was long dead before the main characters were born and it's not like he came back as a spirit like in Coco. One more thing about the movie; I have a much easier time accepting this ending than the one for Toy Story 4.**


End file.
